A Espiã de Konoha
by BastetAzazis
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura recebe a missão de espionar a Akatsuki, mas seu disfarce não passa desapercebido pelo líder do recém formado Time Falcão. Aviso: spoilers, spoilers e muitos spoilers...


**A Espiã de Konoha**

_Escrita por: BastetAzazis_

_**Sumário:**__ SasuSaku Sakura recebe a missão de espionar a Akatsuki, mas seu disfarce não passa desapercebido pelo líder do recém formado Time Falcão. __**Aviso:**__ spoilers, spoilers e muitos spoilers..._

**One-shot**

Sakura parou e respirou fundo na frente do bar que deveria entrar. Sentia-se desconfortável com as roupas que usava para o seu disfarce, ou melhor, com a quase falta de roupas por baixo da longa capa lilás e das botas pretas de salto finíssimo que a cobriam até o joelho. Olhando para o letreiro acima da porta, ela pensou mais uma vez que estava bem óbvio que aquele lugar não era para uma mulher respeitável entrar, ainda mais sozinha.

Soltando o ar com um forte suspiro, ela então recordou das últimas ordens que recebera da sua mestra. Tsunade-sama a escolhera para aquela missão porque sabia o quanto era importante para ela ter notícias do Sasuke, ter a certeza de que ele havia sobrevivido à luta com o Itachi e quais seriam os próximos passos dele agora. A Hokage confiara nela para averiguar as últimas notícias que recebera da Akatsuki, e ela não desapontaria sua mestra. Ela era uma kunoichi de Konoha, capaz de se passar por qualquer papel que lhe fosse exigido, até mesmo o de uma prostituta. Entretanto, o que a entristecia, era a idéia de que o Sasuke poderia estar freqüentando lugares como aquele.

Com suas forças e confiança reafirmadas, Sakura entrou no bar. A luz era mínima, diminuída ainda mais pela névoa causada pela fumaça dos cigarros. Ela vasculhou o local com os olhos antes de decidir o melhor lugar para se sentar, até que a visão dele, numa mesa cheia de gente num canto escuro, fez sua espinha gelar. O Sasuke estava mesmo lá, e ela se assustou como sua mente ainda era capaz de reconhecê-lo com a pouca luz e à distância. Decidida, com o rosto coberto pelo capuz da capa que a cobria, ela caminhou tranquilamente pelo corredor formado entre o balcão de bebidas e a fileira de mesas pequenas e atulhadas de homens que ela sentia acompanharem-na com os olhos vorazes.

Parou a alguns metros da última mesa, ocupada por ele e mais um grupo de oito pessoas; duas eram mulheres, entre os outros homens, ela reconheceu Tobi e Kisame, membros da Akatsuki. O informante da Tsunade estava certo, ela concluiu tristemente, o Sasuke realmente havia se juntado a eles.

Sem dar mais atenção a eles, ela voltou-se para o balcão e sentou num banco alto, pedindo por uma dose de saquê. Enquanto esperava ser servida, apoiou um dos pés no banco ao lado, fazendo com que a capa, abotoada apenas até a cintura, escorregasse quando sua perna se levantou, revelando a coxa clara e perfeita, soltando sua isca para qualquer um dos ocupantes da mesa logo atrás dela.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sasuke parecia entediado com a pequena reunião formada por Madara. Era o último encontro entre a Akatsuki e o Time Falcão antes de cada um seguir atrás do seu respectivo bijuu. E ele não gostava de ser tratado como um subordinado qualquer, como se estivesse simplesmente cumprindo as ordens do Madara; afinal, ele tinha seu próprio objetivo, e só estava colaborando com a Akatsuki porque precisava garantir que eles não 

estragariam o seu plano. E infelizmente, para isso, teria que fingir que era o bichinho de estimação daquele que se dizia o fundador do seu clã. Mas ele já estava acostumado com isso, passara anos fingindo obediência ao Orochimaru, fazer o mesmo com o Madara não seria difícil. O que o irritava mesmo era ser obrigado a olhar para aquele tal de Pain, que ele não entendia por que era tão parecido com o Naruto, o que também o fazia lembrar-se da Sakura cada vez que seus olhos se moviam para a mulher sentada ao lado dele.

Sakura e Naruto... Por várias vezes ele se perguntava se, depois que a deixara em Konoha, ela finalmente havia dado uma chance ao amigo. Ele ainda se lembrava como o Naruto fazia tudo por ela, como ele lutara bravamente contra o Gaara apenas para salvá-la, enquanto ele ainda era fraco e inútil até mesmo para salvar seus amigos, e obcecado pela sua vingança... Sim, era o Naruto que merecia a Sakura, enquanto ele era obrigado a agüentar as investidas da Karin, tentando confundi-lo com a bebida e seus perfumes, como se aquilo fosse capaz de convencê-lo a sair dali com ela.

Com um suspiro cansado, ele levantou os olhos da mesa para mirar a mulher que acabara de entrar. Ela tinha um andar suave demais para alguém acostumada àquele lugar, e parou um pouco antes de chegar à mesa deles, demorando-se alguns segundos nele antes de sentar-se no bar. Ele olhou para os demais a sua volta, ninguém parecia ter notado. Suigetsu e Kisame observavam a perna, agora à mostra, com um sorriso no canto das bocas, enquanto Tobi o encarava como se perguntando se ele estava mesmo interessado na mulher. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou, causando um olhar de confusão e rancor na Karin.

- Sasuke-kun, onde você...?

- Não é da sua conta – ele a cortou, seco, sem olhar para trás.

Algumas risadinhas ainda foram ouvidas da sua mesa, mas ele já estava no balcão, ao lado da mulher que escondia o rosto sob um capuz.

- Outra dose para mim também – pediu ao rapaz que a servia, sentando-se no mesmo banco que ela usava para apoiar a perna.

Sakura gelou em seu lugar, reconhecendo instantaneamente aquela voz. Sem se virar para ele, tomou sua bebida apenas num único gole; o líquido forte rasgando a garganta, mas ela fingiu perfeitamente que estava acostumada a beber. Ficou quieta, ainda cogitando se devia ou não revelar-se para ele, quando o barman reapareceu com um copo para servi-lo.

- Por favor – ela o ouviu dizer –, mais uma dose para a moça. Por minha conta.

Ela sentiu uma fisgada no estômago, os olhos assustados encarando o balcão. Tinha duvidado que seu disfarce funcionaria com algum Akatsuki, muito menos com o Sasuke; agora se estava em dúvida se conseguiria continuar com aquilo. Ouviu o líquido ser derrubado no copo dela e, depois, sentiu os lábios dele em seu ouvido, separados apenas pelo fino tecido do seu capuz.

- Saúde, Sakura... _–chan_...

A respiração dela falhou. Sakura podia imaginar o sorriso irônico dele apenas com o tom com que ele pronunciara o sufixo. Não estava há meia hora em seu disfarce e já fora descoberta; sentia-se fracassada.

- Vocês de Konoha não desistem, não é mesmo? – ele continuou, cochichando em seu ouvido.

Ela virou o rosto lentamente para encará-lo. Os olhos negros impassíveis ainda mexiam com ela; o rosto agora com traços mais maduros, o torso bem definido transparecendo pela camisa semi aberta... Ele deixara de ser o garoto que uma vez ela tentara impedir de fugir de Konoha, transforma-se num homem. Mesmo não sendo a primeira vez que ela o encontrava depois de três anos, ainda não conseguia deixar de ficar hipnotizada com a visão dele.

- Eu preciso falar com você – ele disse com a voz baixa, os lábios encostando em seu rosto enquanto se mexiam –, mas não aqui. Tome o seu saquê e venha comigo.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, mas não havia nada o que ela pudesse fazer a não ser obedecê-lo. Estava sozinha naquela missão, o Naruto jamais poderia desconfiar do seu disfarce, ou corria o risco de que ele estragasse tudo.

Sasuke tomou o seu saquê também num único gole, e ela o imitou, sem deixar de encará-lo assustada. Ele se colocou de pé, puxando-a junto dele e deixando alguns trocados no balcão. Os dois se dirigiram para fora do bar. Na última mesa do canto, Karin ainda pareceu preocupada com o seu líder, mas alguém fez um comentário de que ele estaria de volta em meia-hora, e mais algumas risadinhas se seguiram.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sakura deixou que ele a conduzisse pela rua escura, sentindo um frio na barriga quando percebeu que se dirigiam a um pequeno motel, provavelmente destinado aos clientes do mesmo bar de onde saíram. Sentiu seu corpo tremer com os braços dele envoltos na cintura, carregando-a para um dos quartos. Quando entraram, ele fechou a porta e começou a vasculhar o local, o Sharingan ativado.

- Sasuke-kun... – ela ofegou, espantada – os seus olhos... estão diferentes...

Mas ele não lhe deu atenção. Depois de verificar todo o quarto, parou na frente dela, os olhos voltando ao normal.

- Você está sozinha?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, em silêncio.

Ele a considerou por alguns instantes, os olhos percorrendo o corpo dela atenciosamente. Sakura sentia que um buraco cada vez maior se formava em sua barriga com a maneira como ela a comia com olhar. Quando ela menos esperava, com um movimento brusco, ele arrancou a capa que a cobria.

- Sasuke-kun! – ela protestou.

Ele deu um passo para trás, para observá-la melhor, e não pode deixar de admirar o corpo que se mostrava diante dele. Seus olhos subiram pelas pernas torneadas dela, praticamente descobertas não fosse uma saia minúscula capaz de esconder apenas a parte mais interessante entre o quadril. Continuando a subir pela cintura, reparou com um sorriso aprovador como os seios dela pareciam maiores com a blusa apertada que os levantava e os ajustava. Ele jamais tinha imaginado encontrá-la naquelas roupas vulgares, mas teve que admitir para si mesmo que gostou de saber que ela não era mais a garotinha irritante que ele deixara em Konoha, era uma mulher.

- Eu precisava ter a certeza de que você não gravaria a nossa conversa – ele se explicou, aproximando-se novamente dela para cochichar em seu ouvido.

Sakura estremeceu quando o sentiu tão perto dela, as mãos quentes dele passando pela pele nua dos seus braços, aquecendo-a, fazendo-a esquecer dos seus deveres, do porquê de estar ali.

- Sasuke-kun... – ela sussurrou, quase um lamento.

- Por que você está aqui? – ele perguntou, sério.

- A Tsunade-sama recebeu a informação de que a Akatsuki estaria aqui– ela respondeu -, e que talvez você estivesse com eles. – Os olhos se entristeceram quando ela terminou.

- Hm... – Ele a considerou por um instante, levantando uma mão para acariciar o rosto dela. Internamente, ele se odiava por não conseguir resistir à vontade de tocá-la. – E por que ela escolheu você?

- Porque eu precisava ver com os meus próprios olhos – ela disse, objetivamente.

Outro instante de silêncio. Sasuke a encarou com uma expressão que ela não conseguia decifrar.

- Sakura... Sakura... – ele suspirou. – Você deveria me esquecer...

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, algumas lágrimas pareciam querer brotar das bordas deles.

- Eu tentei – ela respondeu, chorosa.

Ele soltou outro suspiro. Seus dedos traçaram os lábios dela, resistindo à vontade que tinha de beijá-los. Era ele quem não conseguia esquecê-la. Ele não a merecia, mas ela ainda insistia em amá-lo...

- Por que você não voltou? – ela perguntou, arrancando-o de seus devaneios. – Você já conseguiu sua vingança, não foi? Por que você não voltou para Konoha? Por que se unir a eles? Você sabe que eles querem o Naruto, não sabe?

O rosto dele endureceu.

- É mais complicado do que você imagina – respondeu, seco.

Sakura fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. As lágrimas finalmente começaram a rolar pelo rosto e ela se censurou mentalmente por isso; havia jurado que jamais choraria na frente dele outra vez. Sentiu os dedos dele em seu queixo, forçando para cima, obrigando-a a levantar os olhos para ele.

- Eu preciso que você me ajude – ele lhe pediu, fitando-a sinceramente.

Os olhos verdes o encararam, surpresos. Ele ainda observou mais uma vez as paredes finas do quarto e, num único golpe, enlaçou-a com os braços e a atirou sobre a cama, fazendo um ruído alto.

- Sasuke-kun...! – ela gritou, assustada, mas ele abafou a voz dela com a mão, fazendo sinal para que ficasse quieta.

Sakura enrubesceu quando ele se posicionou acima dela, os joelhos abertos, apoiados de cada lado do seu quadril, o rosto dela entre as mãos dele espalmadas na cama. Ele se abaixou como se fosse beijá-la, e então sussurrou:

- Volte para Konoha e avise a Hokage que a Akatsuki está atrás do Naruto, que ele é o único Jinchuuriki que eles ainda não pegaram.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada, entendendo o risco que ele corria se fossem ouvidos.

- Apenas garanta que eles não vão conseguir a Kyuubi – ele continuou, a voz baixa, mas decidida.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- E quando eu chegar em Konoha – ele acrescentou, o corpo se abaixando mais na direção dela, os dois quase que se encostando totalmente – fuja. Deixe Konoha antes de eu chegar, fuja e se esconda.

Os olhos dela se assustaram, encarando-o em confusão.

- Mas... Sasuke...

- Por favor, Sakura – ele a interrompeu, um leve tom de urgência na voz. – Não esteja em Konoha quando eu for para lá. Fuja antes de eu chegar e se esconda. Não dê ouvidos ao que falarem de mim, apenas me espere.

Ele começou a impulsionar o corpo para frente, fazendo com que a cabeceira da cama batesse com força na parede. Os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, golpeando a parede mais forte, aumentando o barulho. Sakura enrubesceu ao perceber o que ele fazia, ou fingia fazer. Um frio cruzando sua espinha apenas com a idéia de tê-lo dentro dela, golpeando-a como ele fazia com a cama onde estavam.

- Não importa onde você se esconder – ele continuou, os lábios roçando levemente a pele do pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada. – Depois que eu terminar o que tenho que fazer em Konoha, eu vou te encontrar. Eu vou buscá-la.

- Sasu... ke... –kun... – ela balbuciou, os olhos enchendo-se novamente de lágrimas, a garganta se fechando, emocionada, com a promessa que ele acabara de lhe fazer.

Os lábios dele finalmente procuraram os dela, tomando-os repentinamente, deixando-a quase sem ar. Beijaram-se demoradamente, saboreando o gosto um do outro, até que o corpo dele colapsou sobre o dela, abraçando-a com força.

- Por favor, Sakura – ele sussurrou, quase grudado ao ouvido dela. – Fuja e me espere, por favor...

Ela o respondeu envolvendo os braços no corpo dele e devolvendo o abraço apertado, querendo ajudá-lo a suportar o peso que ele carregava e que só naquele momento, e apenas para ela, ele deixava transparecer o quanto o consumia. Os lábios dela depositavam pequenos e insistentes beijos no pescoço dele, quando ela percebeu, surpresa e com um lampejo de alegria, a ausência do selo amaldiçoado. Uma lágrima de felicidade escorreu do rosto dela para o ombro dele.

Sasuke ergueu o torso novamente, apoiando-se nos joelhos para conseguir olhar mais uma vez para o corpo abaixo dele. As mãos viajaram pelo rosto dela, descendo pelo colo, parando por um breve momento nos seios cobertos por um minúsculo pedaço de pano. Ele refreou a vontade de arrancá-lo e continuou seu caminho, descendo pela cintura, guardando cada instante, cada parte dela, cada sensação na memória. Como ele 

queria tomá-la, despi-la daquelas roupas vulgares e fazê-la dele, mas não podia. Não daquele jeito, escondidos, apressados, como se ela fosse uma vagabunda qualquer.

Levantando os braços até o pescoço dele, ela o puxou para baixo, para se beijarem mais uma vez. Ele cedeu, entregando-se ao deleite dos beijos dela, desejando poder, ao menos por uma noite, esquecer dos seus pesadelos e se entregar aos braços que o envolviam.

Ao deixar os lábios dela, ele ainda a abraçou com força, afundando o rosto nos cabelos rosa e perfumados, inspirando o cheiro dela para também guardá-lo em sua mente.

- Prometa, Sakura – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Prometa que você não vai deixar que eles peguem o Naruto.

Ele a sentiu mover a cabeça num assentimento, também o abraçando.

- E quando tiver alguma notícia de que eu estarei nos arredores de Konoha – ele continuou –, você vai partir na direção contrária à minha.

- Mas, Sasuke – ela tentou argumentar –, por quê?

- Apenas prometa – ele a cortou, o rosto ainda enterrado nos cabelos dela.

- Está bem.

Respirando fundo, ele levantou o rosto para ela, as mãos procurando o ponto certo nas costas dela.

- Sakura...

Ela levantou os olhos para ele numa súplica, ciente do que ele estava prestes a fazer.

- Obrigado – ela ouviu a voz dele repetir, depois tudo ficou escuro.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sasuke cobriu o corpo desacordado com a capa que ele mesmo arrancara dela. Um último lamento, um último relance, um último beijo casto nos lábios dela, e ele deixou o quarto. O coração um pouco mais leve com a esperança de que ela o ajudaria em seus planos, com a esperança de que, em breve, tudo acabaria. Os responsáveis pela destruição do seu clã estariam mortos, e ele poderia reviver o nome Uchiha. E ela estaria segura, esperando por ele.

Atravessou a pequena distância até o bar onde estavam os outros. Em algumas horas, o Time Falcão partiria em busca do bijuu de oito caudas, a única maneira que encontrara de obrigar os chefes de Konoha a se submeterem a ele. Não lhe importava os planos de Madara, se o Naruto ficasse a salvo, eles jamais teriam a Kyuubi e, quem sabe um dia, seu amigo poderia perdoá-lo.

-.-.- FIM -.-.-


End file.
